


The Ohara Meme

by TeamAR_M4A1



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAR_M4A1/pseuds/TeamAR_M4A1
Summary: Mari becomes a popular meme sensation celebrity and it drove Kanan mad and nuts.





	The Ohara Meme

Mari was excited today for one thing that she didn’t expect, she became a meme sensation in less than a week ever since she started her own meme material on social media to compete against others. “Oh my god, OH MY GOD!” She screams out in excitement. It’s been three years since she, Kanan, and Dia graduated from Uranohoshi Girls’ High School and Mari hasn’t been able to find something she likes in her free time. The only thing she could do is get into some social media hijinks involving internet jokes and memes which is the staple norm of the internet. She calls Kanan and tells her what has happened right now. However, Kanan is not in the mood to deal with her excitement since it’s late at night. “Kanan, I have exciting news. I am a MEME now!”

“Uh, that’s fantastic? And why should I care?” Kanan told her in unenthusiastic manner because she is feeling very groggy from being woken up. “Why the hell did you call me this late at night for?”

“Kanan, you should be happy for me. I’ve become an internet meme sensation which is a very proud honor to have.”

“You know that being a meme means you’re a butt of jokes by people on the internet, not some honorary thing.”

“Well, that’s not what I see here from these comments.” Mari reads them out loud to show that a lot of people are giving her positive and praising comments to show support for her.

“Right but don’t let that get into your head because I’m not in the mood to deal with that. Got it?”

“Yeah sure, Kanan. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

By the next morning, Kanan is not very pleased at all when she sees Mari taking the whole meme sensation a bit too much. Mari has plastered her room with pictures of herself as many different kinds of meme. “Kanan! How do you like my room now? I’m a total meme celebrity now.” But Kanan only gives her an annoyed look on her face because of how embarrassing it is to have a girlfriend who doesn’t take things seriously and being very corny over something ridiculous like this.

“I’m going to blame Sunrise and the internet for this since some of the crap we went through was pure nonsense and I still remember that time I broke the lever on that monorail mikan transport. We nearly fucking died from that nonsense.” Kanan tells her of the old past events that they went through because of the shenanigans of their former producer for their idol group. Some of their experience wasn’t so pleasant despite miraculously surviving through all of that. It was still a very unpleasant experience for all of Aqours to remember especially for Kanan. 

“Kanan please, don’t remind yourself of that. We made it out just fine despite that weird yet funny moment there.”

“Funny? What the hell was so funny on the ridiculous moments we went? I don’t think any of us were laughing and I don’t think I should remind you of that dodgeball event where you demolished poor Yoshiko, Hanamaru, and Ruby from just a single connection bounce. Dia nearly got mad at you for that. Just saying.”

“Ruby was fine. It’s not like she got hit in the face with a dodgeball like Yoshiko did which was painful enough. Besides, she didn’t get mad at me for that since it was an unexpected thing to happen.”

“Fair point on that. But don’t let this meme nonsense get into your head. I’m not in the mood to deal with any of that.”

“Fine fine, you don’t need to tell me twice about it.”

However, Mari was recording the whole conversation using her webcam she had hooked up to her computer and played back the conversation that she and Kanan just had. “Check it out, conversation recorded and uploaded. This is gonna be gud here.” This made Kanan mad as hell as her face turns red in anger and embarrassment because of what Mari just did right now. “Oh Kanan, don’t mad, get glad! All in good spicy meme jokes.” She laughs so hard that she nearly almost falls off her chair while Kanan storms out of the room unable to tolerate anymore of Mari’s nonsense. “Come back, Kanananan. I haven’t shown you my best meme yet and we haven’t done our silly tango dance style as a joke.” But Kanan ignores her completely and doesn’t return back for a while. “Oh well, I still have plenty of meme content.”  She begged Kanan to not leave her but all she is doing is laugh her butt off on her latest shenanigans. She does the funny shrug similar to what Riko did in the past as a joke before she turns her attention back in making more memes for pranks and trolling. “OKAY! Let’s do this!”

 


End file.
